


I Forgive You, Hannibal.

by hellogoodbye_god



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate ending to season two finale, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, alt ending, mentions of cannibalism, season two finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellogoodbye_god/pseuds/hellogoodbye_god
Summary: "What if we all left together like we were supposed to?” Season two could've gone much differently. What would happen if Will had left with Hannibal and Abigail?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	I Forgive You, Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Just a few disclaimers before we get started: 
> 
> Hannibal and Wills relationship at this point is very unhealthy, as it is in canon. I want to make it clear that this kind of relationship isn’t anything anyone should ever want. 
> 
> This is going to be a series! If you have requests/suggestions please feel free to leave it in the comments!
> 
> It also needs to be said that for this fic specifically, I use direct quotes from the season two finale. I do not own that material, this is just my take on how it could’ve gone differently! 
> 
> That’s all, I hope you guys enjoy!!

Will never wanted to lose Hannibal. He knew he should. There was a deep seeded hatred in his head when he first discovered who and what Doctor Hannibal Lecter was. That had melted away practically instantly. His fondness for the older man had gotten the better of him.

He knew he had to do the right thing and tell Jack how to catch him. His call to Hannibal had been a last resort. A final attempt at convincing himself he could be done with Hannibal. When he heard the other mans voice, he made up his mind. Told Hannibal that they knew about everything going on. 

It was a betrayal he well enough knew would land him in trouble with the cannibalistic doctor. That's not a place anyone wanted to be. However in Wills case, he dreaded this for different reasons than most. Will didn't fear death. He wasn't afraid of getting killed or even cannibalized, Will was afraid of losing Hannibal as a friend. If that was the correct word for what he was to Will. 

Hannibal had been the only person to ever truly understand Will. Who didn't look at him like he was broken, or wrong. They found a connection in each other that they wouldn't be able to find in anyone else. A mutual damaged-ness. 

Before Abigail had died, Will thought that maybe she understood them too. Maybe she did. He couldn't be sure anymore. She was another person he wanted to reach out for as he did with Hannibal. 

Will made his way to Hannibal's place. The first thing to concern him was Jacks car already in the driveway. The next, Alana bloody and bruised outside the door from her fall. After calling for help and ensuring Alana would be alright, Will went inside. 

Hannibal's place had always unsettled Will a bit. He wasn't used to all the extravagance, or the lonely feeling the large house gave him. Now more than ever, it didn't feel right. He wandered down the halls, gun in hand. He barely noticed how soaked he was from the rain. 

Will feared the worst possible outcome had befallen Jack Crawford. He didn't trust Hannibal alone with this. He cautiously came closer, and turned around when he heard the sniffles of a young girl. Instinctively, he aimed the gun at the figure before him. 

Abigail. 

Will lowered the gun, as well as every defense he had. She was alive. How could she be alive? Her eyes were filled with tears, and she was all shaky. Poor thing looked like she'd been through hell and back. Probably had. 

"Abigail..." his more gentle nature made him want to reach out for her. The pleasantness of knowing she was alive melted away some of his anxiety. 

"I didn't know what else to do, so I just did what he told me..."

Wills expression dropped again, worried about what Hannibal could possibly have dragged this poor girl into. 

"Where is he..?"

Abigail glanced behind Will, clearly afraid. She was trying to keep herself from breaking down into sobs. All she could manage were uneven and shallow breaths. 

Will instantly became aware of the presence behind him. He slowly turned to face the creature they were both afraid of. 

"You... were supposed to leave..." 

A pause between the two, each taking in the sight of the other. Hannibal was soaked in blood, Will wasn't sure how much of it was his own and how much was Jacks. Hannibal's eyes were weak, hurt. He looked like he'd been crying, but Will knew better than to believe Hannibal would cry over this. 

"We couldn't leave without you."

Will was trying so hard to comprehend what he was seeing. Hannibal before him... bloody and exhausted. He'd never seen him like this before. He was always so composed. Practically heartless, despite his charming nature. Now this didn't seem the case at all. 

Hannibal reached over and brushed some of Wills hair out of the way. He gently held his face, examining the smaller man. Will was more than aware of the blade in Hannibal's hand. It didn't scare him in any way. Hannibal was a killer, he knew this. An intelligent psychopath. Yet he trusted him with his life, and more. 

Maybe that had not been the best decision after all. 

Before he could have a second thought, there was a knife in Wills side. The sharp pain caused him to cry out and convulse slightly. There was a quiet gasp from Abigail, who clearly didn't enjoy what she was seeing. As Hannibal pulled out the blade, Will grabbed onto Hannibal's shoulder, desperately trying to keep himself up. 

Hannibal pulled him close to his chest, holding his head. Will grasped onto him tight as he could, head rested on Hannibal's shoulder. It was strange. Hannibal was comforting him despite the situation. Hannibal rocked him gently, stroking his hair. He tried to relax the rapidly bleeding out Will Graham. 

"Time did reverse... the teacup that I shattered did come together..."

Hannibal held Will tighter, as Will tried his hardest to steady his breathing. Currently all he was capable of were quick and shallow gasps. 

"The place was made for Abigail in your world... do you understand?"

Will shook his head, trying to keep himself as composed as he could in a situation like this. Abigail was unable to tear her eyes away from the two of them, though she wished she could. 

"That place was made for all of us... together. I wanted to surprise you..." Hannibal pulled away from him and looked at Will. "And you... you wanted to surprise me."

Hannibal gently let go of him, allowing Will to collapse to the ground, grasping at his wound. 

"Now that you know me... see me. I gave you a rare gift... but you didn't want it."

"Didn't I..?" Will finally spoke up. His voice was raspy, struggling to hold on. 

"You would deny me my life..."

"No, no— not your life..."

"My freedom then, you would take that from me? Confine me to a prison cell?" Hannibal paused, looking over the scene. Will on the ground shaking, Abigail seeming to sort of shut down. "Do you believe you could change me? The way I've changed you?"

"I already did..."

Hannibal didn't look angry. He didn't seem scared or anything of the like. He did however look hurt. Will supposed that was fair. A betrayal of the most extreme kind had befallen him. 

"Fate and circumstance have returned us to this moment... when the teacup shatters."

Will looked up at Hannibal, completely expecting to die at his hands. Before he could do any more, Hannibal surprised him. 

"I forgive you, Will."

Will never expected forgiveness. He expected anger. Hurt. A fight. Not this... surprisingly gentle side of Hannibal. All his actions were contradictory.

"Will you forgive me?" Hannibal asked. 

"... yes..." Will was shaky. Barely holding onto consciousness. 

He knew he shouldn't. But he did forgive Hannibal. Will knew that he was not someone to ever forgive in clear conscience. He had done irredeemably bad things. He was a psychopathic killer. A cannibal. But he forgave him. 

"Yes, I do... I never..." Will coughed up a bit of blood, wincing in pain. "I never should've risked this... I shouldn’t have told Jack...” 

"... I had made a home for us... for Abigail... for you... you tried to take that away,"

"They... they're on their way... go, Hannibal... take Abigail... far away..."

Hannibal didn't expect this from Will. He didn't know what he expected. But it wasn't forgiveness. It wasn't mercy. But that was what Will had given him. 

"And leave you here all alone, Will..?" 

Hannibal loved Will Graham. He was well aware of that fact by now. And Hannibal loved selfishly. He'd kept Abigail locked up for that very reason. She was his. He loved her as he would his own child. Hannibal wanted her to himself. If he were to keep on loving Will Graham, he knew he would want him around, to keep for himself. Dead or alive, though at this point, the latter was preferred. 

"Abigail, go get in the car..." Hannibal handed her the blade he had used to cut into Will. For self defense. She nodded and went out to the car like she was asked. 

Hannibal walked over and gently scooped the barely conscious detective into his arms. He carried the man out to the car bridal style, getting him settled in the back with Abigail. 

Will was too disoriented to express it, but he was grateful. He wanted nothing more than to stay with the only people he considered his family. He was disgusted by the thought, but he wanted nothing more than to run off with Hannibal.

Hannibal got in and started driving. Once they were far enough away, they would take a plane. He'd planned this out well. The car already packed with clothes for Abigail and Will, as well as himself of course. He'd prepared food for the road. Concealed weapons for self defense, medical supplies if one of them needed it. Say what you would about Doctor Hannibal Lecter, you had to admit he was thorough.

"Under the seat, there is a first aid kit. I want you to grab it, yes?"

Abigail nodded and quickly grabbed the kit from under the seat. 

"Do you know how to sew, Abigail?"

"My... my father taught me to, when we made things from deer hide..."

"Good. You're going to need to stitch Wills wound, it is very similar to what you already know."

"Is he going to die..?"

"Not if you act quickly."

Hannibal was usually very loving, when it came to Abigail. Never directly hard on her, despite all the disgusting things he put her through. His cold tone had shocked her a bit. She supposed it shouldn't, especially considering her previous experience with loving psychopaths. Quietly, she began stitching the wound in Wills side. It was in a not necessarily fatal place, and she assumed quite correctly that Hannibal had wanted it that way. Will had winced in pain when Abigail began, causing her hands to come to a halt. He shook his head, signaling to her that it was okay. That she wasn't hurting him.

Blood began to stop gushing out of Will as Abigail pulled the thread tight, closing up the wound. Wills breathing was shallow and his eyes were drooping. He reached up weakly and gently held Abigail's face. All those paternal feelings he had developed started flooding back to him. Relief that the young girl was alive.

The three of them were alike in the singular fact that none of them had a family anymore. They were all alone. It was why they all had such an easy time bonding to each other. Lonely hearts gravitate to other lonely hearts. From the moment Will killed Abigail's father, he had felt a strong paternal sense of responsibility for her. He wasn't sure if it was the guilt of orphaning a young girl, or if getting inside Garrett Jacob-Hobbs head had left him with a part of that fatherly love for the girl. 

Hannibal's love for the girl was much the same. Though he felt no real responsibility for her as Will did, he wanted her around. He understood her. An orphan, confused and afraid of her own mind. He didn't want her to be afraid anymore. 

"Abigail..." 

She reached up and put a hand over Wills. 

"You're safe..."

Abigail shushed him gently and began cleaning up the blood on him, as well as her hands. 

“I’m okay...”

She was a bit less afraid than she was earlier. Will was going to be fine, Hannibal was taking them away. They wouldn't need to hide, or be afraid anymore. 

"When we are far enough away to not be found by your FBI friends, we will get you to a doctor... you're going to be alright, Will."

Hannibal seemed upset. Tired. Will didn't press for any answers as to why, too exhausted to if he was honest. Abigail knew better than to upset him more, so she stayed silent, just focusing on Will. Soon enough, Will closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep. 

Hannibal drove the three of them out of there in silence. This wasn't how he planned to leave with the both of them. He had wanted it to go more cleanly. Leave no evidence. But at the end of all of it, he was just glad they were all together. They were a fucked up family, but a family none the less. Hannibal would do anything for them. 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
